Sentencia
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Sus últimos minutos de vida, su último aliento, sus últimas fuerzas ¿Que piensa Uchiha Sasuke antes de su condena a muerte? ONE-SHOT


**Hola! Bueno aquí os traigo un One-shot que soñé esta tarde mientras hacía un poco de siesta... es una locura, lo sé, pero siempre es bueno soñar con Uchiha Sasuke no?... jejejje ya me comentais que os parece ne? Un abrazo y agracias por adelantado a las que leais y comenteis. Kiss Desam Sayooooo**

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este One es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. _

* * *

**Summary:Sus últimos minutos de vida, su último aliento, sus últimas fuerzas ¿Que piensa Uchiha Sasuke antes de su condena a muerte?**

* * *

_Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan._

* * *

**SENTENCIA**

El sol entraba por las rendijas, dejandome ver que el nuevo día había llegado. Mi pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, jamás llegué a pensar en estar en aquella situación. Una vez más, había visto aquellos ojos azules pidiendome amistad, aquellos ojos verdes pidiendome amor y aquel ojo negro, intentando darme el amor de padre que una vez perdí.

Casi no sentía las manos y mi cuerpo temblaba ante el frío de aquella celda. Cerré los ojos intentando volver el tiempo atrás, intentando ser de nuevo ese niño de siete años que lo tenía todo. Al abrirlos, el dolor volvió a mi cuerpo, convenciendome de que aquello que deseaba era sumamente imposible.

Intenté respirar una vez más y el aire viciado entró a mis pulmones, cusandome pesadez y dolor ¿Como había llegado allí? Una respuesta muy sencilla... había flaqueado. Tras tanto tiempo intentando romper lazos, al final había dejado que los lazos me rompieran a mi.

Agudicé mi oido y escuché como las ratas corrían por la celda, los pasos de otros presos se escucban de un lado a otro ¿Acaso era el único atado a la fría y humeda pared de piedra? Sonreí de medio lado y negué con la cabeza.

Los pajaron anunciaron la hora, el amanecer había llegado y con ello... con ello había llegado mi muerte. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me vi a mi mismo correr por los pasillos pulcros de madera. La mansión Uchiha estaba llena de vida y el olor a flores frescas, impregnaba aquel lugar.

La voz un hombre alto, de cabellos negros, y mirada fría y desafiante, se clavó en mis pupilas negras, había llegado el momento de entrenar el Jutsu familiar. Mis pasos eran cortos y temerosos, seguía a aquel hombre con vacilación. El agua estaba tranquila y el sol reflejaba mi rostro en el borde del embarcadero.

Sentía felicidad, el calor llenaba mi pecho, traspasando mis venas y llegando a mi corazón, calentandolo, acunandolo. Una gran bola de fuego salió de mi pecho iluminando el agua y apagando la luz del sol, lo había hecho, estaba orgulloso de mi mismo y temeroso de aquel hombre frío y distante. Lo vi alejarse de mi, como siempre hacía... Sus sordas palabras llegaron a mis oídos y una vez más, sonreí a la nada. Al fin había conseguido que ese hombre me mirara una vez con orgullo.

Mis negros ojos se abrieron una vez más al escuchar pasos seguros, duros y decididos... ya venían a por mi, mi tiempo se había agotado. Cerré nuevamente los ojos y vi el rostro de mi hermano una vez más, Itachi era mi ejemplo a seguir. Mikoto... la dulce y cariñosa madre que me arrebataron, los sueños perdidos y el odio consumiendose en aquella olla a presión, con una pronta fecha de caducidad.

La risa de Mikoto se espandía por aquel lugar mientras sentía las manos de aquellos seres soltar mi cuerpo de la fría y humeda pared. Mis piernas temblaban y mis pies no me respondían. Un fuerte golpe contra mi espalda me enderezó. Mis ojos siguieron cerrados, presos del miedo que invadía mi alma.

¿Alma? Aquella palabra me sorprendió a mi mismo ¿Acaso la tenía? Sentí el suelo rozar mis piernas y mis pies levantaron mi cuerpo maltrecho ¿Los rayos del sol me darían la bienvenida?

Abrí los ojos buscando algo diferente, algo que me diera fuerzas para seguir el camino, pero lo único que encontré, era a mi mismo siendo arrastrado a mi último aliento. Las puertas chirriaron y la luz del sol bañó mi blanca piel, el amanecer había sido caprichoso y aquel veintitres de julio hacía más calor que nunca.

Posé la planta de mis pies en el suelo, y sentí el frescor de la hierba y las gotas del rocio refrescarme. El canto de los pajaros era cada vez más audible y mi corazón retumbaba a la par en mi pecho. Respiré profundamente intentando limpiar mis pulmones y lo único que pude oler, fue el terror y la venganza.

Las voces de aquellos que una vez fueron mi familia, retumbaron en mis oídos, los gritos y los insultos llenaron el vacio. Cerré nuevamente los ojos y disfruté de aquel momento, al menos, habían venido a despedirme. La marcha se detuvo y caí de rodillas al suelo, el polvo se elevó y se mezcló con el aire que respiraba, aquello era el fin que me había buscado.

-Uchiha Sasuke.- La voz de la Godaime llegó a mis oídos ¿Me estaba llamando?- Ex miembro shinobi de la villa de Konoha, renegado y asesino en potencia.

Pude escuchar algunos suspirós de asombro y otros de llanto ¿Quién lloraba por mi? Suspiré agotado ¿Quién era capaz de hacerlo todavía? Abrí los ojos por curiosidad y deseé no haberlo hecho nunca. Lo que me encontré ante mis pupilas negras, me dejó sin aire.

Ante mi, estaban todos los supervivientes del ataque. El humo aún invadia ciertas zonas de Konoha y sus rostros estaban negros del hollín. Aquellos ojos verdes y anteriormente llenos de vida, me volvían a observar ¿Por qué?

-Sasuke-kun.- Susurraron sus labios sin voz.

Mi corazón se detuvo en aquel mismo instante al ver al rubio hiperactivo tras ella, sujetandola por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo. Kakashi Sensei estaba junto a ellos y por primera vez, pude ver el dolor en su rostro ¿Tanto les había importado?

Deseaba cerrar los ojos y dejar que aquel momento pasase sin más, sin embargo, un hilo transaparte me impedía cerrarlos y darles de nuevo la espalda ¿Acaso los lazos existian de verdad? Las voces se habían vuelto mudas a mi alrededor, mi piel había dejado de sentir el calor y mi corazón había dejado de sentir frío.

-Lo siento.- Susurré en mi último aliento observando a aquellas tres personas, que tanto había luchado para borrar de mi ser.

-La sentencia ha sido clara.- Escuché nuevamente a la Godaime.- Uchiha Sasuke ¿Como te declaras de todos los hechos cometidos?

Mis ojos se cegaron al alzar el rostro. La luz del sol me quitó el privilegio de observar a mi verdugo.

-Culpable.- Susurré con la voz ronca.

El día había dejado de existir para mi, el sol ya no me calentaba, los lazos de aquellas personas... me ahogaban.

-¡No!- Escuché gritar en la lejanía.

Giré mi rostro y bajé la mirada clavandola en aquellas pupilas verdes, que todavía luchaban por verme con vida una vez más. Ya no había marcha atrás, ya no había nadie que pudiera salvarme. La mano de mi verdugo apretó fuertemente mi cabeza, haciendome caer varios centimetros hacía abajo. La intensa mirada jade se cortó y dislumbré el suelo lleno de sangre y ceniza. Aquel lugar, era el mejor lugar para morir.

Mi cuerpo tembló al escuchar aquel llanto lastimero ¿Por qué seguía aferrandose al pasado? Sonreí sin poderlo evitar, al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido ella, la mota rosada, mi molestia. Escuhé a Naruto disculpandose con ella, por no haber mantenido la promesa de traerme a Konoha. Con mi último esfuerzo, vi a Kakashi Sensei abrazarlos contra su pecho.

Yo debería estar ahí, debería ser abrazado por aquellos brazos de padre, debería ser consolado por aquellos brazos fuertes del próximo Hokage, debería ser amado por aquel frágil corazón. Escuché el filo de la Katana que me arrebataría mi miserable vida y alcé el rostro para sonreirles por última vez, me llevaría los mejores recuerdos conmigo.

Un frio intenso invadió mi cuerpo, me sentí libre, me sentí protegido, lleno, amado. Alcé la vista y escuché su risa. Mikoto estaba esperandome con aquellos ojos soñadores y su cálida mano extendida. Me alcé del suelo y corrí a sus brazos, mis piernas eran nuevamente pequeñas y mi corazón se agitaba por momentos.

Al sentir su cálido abrazo, cerré fuertemente mis ojos y di gracias al cielo por permitirme abrazarla una vez más. Al abrir mis negros ojos, me encontré con aquel hombre frío y distante, sin embargo, esta vez tenía una cálida sonrisa para recibirme. A su lado, mi hermano me sonreía como jamás lo había hecho. Al fin, los Uchiha, estaban unidos de nuevo. Al fin, mi corazón había vuelto a latir con vida y mis ojos habían dejado salir aquellas lágrimas retenidas, llenas de odio y venganza. Ahora sentía mi alma, brillaba como jamás lo había hecho... pura... limpia... inocente.

-Bienvenido a casa.- Susurró mi madre alzandome entre sus brazos.

-Okaasan- Sonreí a mi madre y aspiré su dulce aroma.-Otoosan.- Miré a mi padre divertido al mismo tiempo que mi madre me dejaba en el frio suelo de madera.- Aniki.- Le tendí la mano a mi preciado hermano mayor.- Aishiteru.

Nuevamente los Uchiha estabamos reunidos entrando a nuestro hogar. El barrio Uchiha nos recibía con cada uno de sus habitantes sonriendonos ¿Era el mismo infierno? Me daba igual, mientras estubiera en casa...


End file.
